nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pseudobread/Need for Speed Rivals Review Roundup
Need for Speed: Rivals has arrives alongside the PS4 and the Xbox One and it's easily one of the best looking launch games. The graphics may be great, but does Rival's gameplay outpace Need for Speed: Most Wanted, or even Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit? Check out the critical response below and let us know your thoughts in the comments section! Liked It 'USGamer' 5/5 ''"Need for Speed: Rivals takes some of the best features from prior franchise entries and combines them with a seamless single-multiplayer mode to create an absolutely terrific, utterly bonkers race-and-chase game that looks and sounds as good as it drives." 'Eurogamer 9/10 ''"Ghost Games will likely get there, though, and what they've conjured up in their debut effort is a remarkable achievement. Before downsizing, Criterion created some of the last generation's very best arcade racers in Hot Pursuit and Burnout Paradise. Ghost Games has carried on that torch and crafted a racer that any of its competitors would do well to match in the new generation."'' Game Informer 9/10 ''"Ghost Games has crafted an exceptional experience that captures the classic battle of racers and police in a new light for next-generation machines. The shared world concept is the driving force, making it easy for players to switch factions, team up, and continue making progress in their campaigns. I can’t stress enough just how great of a multiplayer experience this is for friends."'' Polygon 8.5/10 ''"Need for Speed Rivals' technical shortcomings are frustrating primarily because almost everything else about the game is so well-designed and impressive. It builds on the series' legacy but also stretches into meaningful new directions. It may hit a few bumps, but if this is what Ghost Games can pull off in their first release and the first next-gen Need for Speed, the future is bright for this franchise."'' Destructoid 8/10 ''"Even with the balance issues and design missteps, Need for Speed: Rivals is a blast. Literally. Plowing into cops to watch them explode off the side of the road as you zip by is never not fun. So is blasting them with EMP to watch them flip in the air. And through AllDrive's connectivity, I loved being able to race up alongside someone and mash L1 to instantly challenge them to a head-to-head showdown. Ramping jumps, drift contests, dodging speed traps -- it's all a blast. There's simply too much fun to be had here to get hung up on the gripes."'' Thought It Was OK EGM 7/10 ''"While the driving is superb and the visuals are stunning, the inherent limitations of Rivals‘ AllDrive concept begin to hamper the experience near the end. The result is a game that’s three-quarters great fun, one-quarter miserable, frustrating slog."'' GamesRadar' 3.5/5 "Need for Speed: Rivals is a wholly enjoyable open-world racer. The driving is solid, its streets are a joy to explore, and its racing assignments--though a bit repetitive at times--are incentive enough to keep you coming back for more."'' Hated It Need for Speed: Rivals has received no negative reviews as of yet. Wikia Reviews Will you be purchasing Need for Speed: Rivals? Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:News